His painting can be over 1000 words
by BarXBarXNight
Summary: Feeling left out, Doug paints what he wants to see. Un-cannon. Teen for mature-ish stuff


**A/N: need to get brain juices floooowing D!**

_**Wants**_

_**

* * *

**_

A sculpture of a romantic pair of bother and sister labeled 'Incest' had caught the eye of a blonde haired man, who stopped to look at it. Zwei had rested her head on his arm. Her body wearing a bright red ruffled cock-tail dress

"I'm so glad to be with you, Vincent-sama." She chimed. She rubbed her head onto his well dressed special occasion.

His eyes focused onto the male parts he said "Don't get your damn white hair on my black coat." He thought about his brother at this sculpture.

A simple 'Over here you dumb-ass' cough came from behind them. Zwei turned her head to look, but just went back to nuzzling her head against his arm.

Thats when a sudden swift kick to the butt, with a sharp point at the heels into the rear end of Vincent. The kick/push caused him to go forward a little, but he was able to stop himself before crashing into the sculpture.

"We're here for Doug! So stop you wasting your time with that and look at Doug's painting." A female voice said. Vincent turned around to look at a well dressed (and beautiful) Lotti Baskerville holding a Champaign in a fancy glass. Her dress was black with what looked like gold splattered on it. Clean cut at the bottom which only went to her mid low leg. Pinned her hair with a black and gold splattered butterfly pin. She looked quite stunning with a low trim exposing her cleavage and black straps holding up the dress.

"It is an art gallery, is it not? So I should feel free to loo-" Vincent started but Lotti pulled on his hair, dragging him to where the two other Baskervilles stood. Zwei followed.

Fang looked at his buddy. "Ready to show the world your master piece, old friend?" He smiled. His white tuxedo was bright and showed off with a red tie. He, and the rest of the Baskervilles had not seen the picture, but hoped it was just as amazing as he begged them to go.

A nod came from Doug, he was wearing a simple grey suit. The cloth hiding the picture was tugged on by the last little member. Lily had a small plate of chicken nuggets (as she called them) in one hand and the other was the cloth.

"Doug, may I pull the curtin thingy?" She giggled happily with her chicken nuggets swaying only a tad bit. While swaying she had a little of her ketchup fall onto her bright cream orange dress leaving a stain.

A nod came from Doug, remaining almost emotionless.

But it was too late for regrets, Lily had pulled the thick cloth off, dripping her ketchup onto the cloth, dress, and shoes.

Underneath the cloth showed a picture divide up by five lines going downward and six lines going across the canvas. In each square was a sight. The middle of the picture had been all the Baskervilles, and Vincent, having a picnic, but with each four square it had matched the season. For instant the first square in the top left corner had been painted white, next was a piece of a blue sky with clouds, next was clear sky with a piece of a sun, next was grey clouds and fall colored leaves, then back to the white skies with a tree branch with snow.

The painting was the same thing in each season, but the background and clothes changed. In the summer shorts and dresses were on. Scarfs, hats, and long pants replaced the season before. Winter had snow jackets and big pants. Spring was complimented with a mix of these.

In the picture of this picnic Doug had brought to life, everyone was smiling and happy. Lotti was next to Fang who had his arm around her. Lily was looking into the sky and pointing, most likely envisioning what the clouds looked like. Vincent had sat on th other side of Lotti while Zwei had her arms wrapped his neck, smiling. While lastly Doug had been off to the other side and had a big smile on his face.

All heads turned to Doug. The faces had been speechless. There was only awkward movements of people from behind who either walked by talking or gathered to look at the new painting that had been revealed.

No one knew how to speak at the very moment, expect one.

"Wowies! Your good Doug!" Lily shouted as loud as her dress.

Fang nudged Lotti as he clapped. Lotti started clapping along. Vincent nodded and said "You have certainly caught my good side."

Zwei whispered to her self "Vincent-sama has no bad sides." but more out loud she said "You even captured me and Vincent-sama's relationship so well!"

Mumbling from the back praised the man's work. An overwhelming feeling over came Doug. He smiled at the praise he had received.

But a comment caused the crowd to go silent.

"What does it mean?"

A few answers arouse. "He enjoys time with his friends."

"He has a passion for painting, seasons, and friends."

"His day with his friends."

Doug opened his mouth to correct them, but at that moment Fang's cellphone went off. He looked at it and said "It's Glen-sama. We should go before he gets angry."

The Baskervilles nodded and started to leave.

As Doug walked out to the street he saw his painting through the window of the store, and smiled.

Lastly Lily had to fix the strap on her shoe, leaving her nuggets on the floor. She stood up and said "You are all wrong. Doug felt lonely and wanted to create his dream of his friends together sharing a moment with him."

They all felt stupid.

Lotti poked her head through the door and yelled "Lets go Lily!"

Lily ran to Lotti leaving a crowd around the painting.

"I knew that." Said a spectator.


End file.
